jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and the Search of the Family Union
Thomas the Tank Engine and the Search of the Family Union is upcoming stop-motion, action thriller, animated movie, co produced by Warner Animation Group, Mattel Creations and Fresh TV and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, under license from Cartoonito. Plot Thomas and Percy have had a lot of bad days and have caused confusion and delay, thus Edward has had it rough at night. The Fat Controller sends the three really useful engines on a quest to find the lost family in order to begin the Reunion. Annie and Clarabel are with James on a quest to the real world. But they all fall into a lotta familiar faces along the way. Voice Cast Rupert Grint as Thomas Joan Cusack as Edward Jack Black as Henry Brendan Fraser as Gordon Mark Strong as James Sarah Silverman as Percy Hugh Jackman as Toby Bruce Willis as Duck Eddie Izzard as Diesel Benedict Wong as The Fat Controller Kevin McKidd as Donald and Douglas Jennifer Saunders as Lady Hatt Richard Kind as Oliver Karen Gillan as Emily Emma Roberts as Molly Will Arnett as Murdoch Selena Gomez as Mavis Cher as Daisy Christopher Walken as BoCo Jason Statham as Arry and Bert John Cena as Rusty Gabriel Iglesias as Bill Nick Kroll as Ben John Mulaney as Peter Sam Bobby Moynihan as Sir Handel Chris O Dowd as Skarloey Jimmy Fallon as Rheneas David Tennant as Duncan Bobby Cannavale as Fearless Freddie Danny Trejo as Mighty Mac Christopher Lloyd as Duke David Spade as Class 42 Alexander Armstrong as Derek Ed O'Neill as Bulstrode Alfred Molina as Cranky Eric Stonestreet as Harvey Bill Murray as Salty Dwayne Johnson as Spencer Vin Diesel as Fergus Mike Myers as Bertie John Cleese as Harold David Schwimmer as Arthur Kevin James as Terebce Fran Drescher as Elizabeth Teri Hatcher as Caroline and Mrs. Kyndley Daisy Ridley as Nancy Eddie Redmayne as Neville Taron Egerton as Dennis Ellie Kemper as Isabella Pierce Brosnan as The Thin Controller Jane Lynch as Dowager Hatt Jack McBrayer as Whiff Donny Osmond as Billy Stephen Mangan as Trevor Jamie Kennedy as Hector Annie Potts as Lady Debi Mazar as Henrietta Marie Osmond as Duchess Keith David as Duke Jeremy Jordan as Kevin Robert Downey Jr. as Ferdinand Benjamin Bratt as Victor Trey Parker as Bash and Dash Kate Micucci as Bridget Frankie Muniz as Stephen Riki Lindhome as The Refreshment Lady Ray Liotta as City of Truro Kimberley Walsh as Flora Keanu Reeves as Narrator Additional Talent Megan Fahlenbock as Miss Jenny Keith Ferguson as Jack and Ollie Eric Bauza as Alfie, Ned and Kelly Cory Doran as Stepney Katie Crown as Annie and Clarabel Sab Shimono as Hiro Hank Azaria as Diesel 10, Farmer McColl and Thomas' Driver Brooke D'Orsay as Caitlin Mike Judge as Hank Christian Potenza as S.C. Ruffey Pamela Adlon, E.G. Daily and Julie Lemieux as Troublesome Trucks Scott McCord and Rob Tinkler as Larger Troublesome Trucks Jamie Watson as Bulgy Ron Pardo as Max Tony Daniels as Monty Melissa Villasenor as Class 66 Additional Voices Taylor Abrahamse Linda Ballantyne Emilie Claire Barlow Lilly Bartlam Richard Binsley Nicki Burke Dan Chameroy Stacey DePass Carlos Diaz Darren Frost Katie Griffin Doug Hadders Athena Karkanis Deven Mack Barbara Mamabolo Krystal Meadows Kristina Nicoll Denise Oliver Stephany Seki Ivan Sherry Lyon Smith Vincent Tong Wyatt White Loop Group Rasmus Hardiker John Hasler Lewis MacLeod Joe Mills Will Vanderpuye Keith Wickham Casting by Mary Hidalgo Voice Directors Jessie Thomson Kelly Ward Vanessa Baker Category:Fan movies Category:Fresh TV Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mattel Category:Stop-motion films Category:British films Category:Canadian films